A user may search for images through various search interfaces, such as a file system search, a social network search, a search engine, etc. Unfortunately, image search results for the image search may have limited accuracy. Image search techniques may rely on low level and/or hand crafted features. Low level and/or hand crafted features may provide limited and low level descriptions about images, which may fail to describe the images comprehensively. Additionally, image search techniques may utilize a linear search technique. Linear search techniques may have relatively slow retrieval speeds and may be resource intensive due to searching relatively large volumes of available data (e.g., a relatively large number of images within a database that is to be searched).